Es Solo Un Experimento
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: jejeje, no me odien, hice otro MannyxFrida...


Hola otra vez… je je, me van a querer matar… Pero otra vez estoy interrumpiendo el fic de DP para poner otro One shot de El Tigre. Pero estoy segura de que me la perdonarán por que estoy casi segura de que les va a gustar mucho este.

Disclaimer: El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Es Solo Un Experimento…**

-Sí… creo que siempre ha sido así… siempre hemos sido un par de locos pensando en hacerle bromas a los demás, en estar juntos sin importar lo que pase, y ver la forma de ganarle al otro en este juego que comenzamos a los 10… pero que digo… tú fuiste, y solo tú; no puedo adjudicarme el crédito de esto, cuando ambos sabemos que tú fuiste quien inició este juego…

Así comienza una muy breve serie de recuerdos de una persona que escribe en su diario, diario en el cual, si recorremos sus páginas, veremos que inició un día 29 de julio (exactamente la mitad del año, sin contar los bisiestos) justo en periodo de vacaciones de escuela, así que podrían culpar al tiempo libre por esto; Manny estaba en sus casa junto con sus amiga Frida, dos inocentes niños de 10 años que jugaban como cualquier otro día, hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron poner una película, en donde vieron a una pareja: un príncipe y una princesa (NOTA: la rentó el papá de Manny) quienes estaban jugando en el jardín de un castillo, cuando de repente, el príncipe acorraló a la princesa recargando sus manos contra un muro dejándola a ella en medio, para luego acercarse a ella y besarla; cuando pasó esta escena, Manny escuchó un pequeño suspiro, e inmediatamente volteó a ver a su amiga Frida, notando que ella parecía emocionada y feliz de ver aquella escena.

-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué a las niñas les gustan esas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas?

-los besos, se ven tan… ¡puagh! –Manny hizo una mueca de asco al decir esto.

-pues… no lo sé… supongo que es porque se ven y se sienten bonitos…

-¿le has dado un beso a alguien?

-…no… -dice la pequeña Frida un poco triste.

-entonces ¿Cómo sabes que se siente?

-… mi mamá me lo dijo…

Manny se queda callado por un instante, pensando, mientras Frida regresaba su vista a la película, de repente, Manny volvió a hablar:

-tengo una idea…

-¿Qué cosa?

-vamos a intentarlo nosotros…

-¿intentar que?

-darnos un beso, para ver lo que se siente.

-¿tú y yo? ¿Estás loco?

-¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-pues… no sé… que seria, raro, ¿no?

-Mmm… no lo creo, somos amigos –lo dice con una expresión muy alegre en su rostro.

-…no lo sé…

Manny se pone de pie y se acerca a Frida, ella se pone algo nerviosa, está de rodillas en el piso y con su dedo índice en la boca, Manny se pone de rodillas frente a Frida:

-¿lista?

-… ¿y si nos ven?

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada, además, es solo un experimento.

-…bueno…

Frida cierra sus ojos apretándolos un poco y coloca sus manitas en sus rodillas, Manny también pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas y cierra los ojos, luego se acerca lentamente a Frida para darle un rápido y travieso beso en los labios, luego, ambos abren uno de sus ojitos, luego abren el otro para mirarse mutuamente con un muy tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-no fue nada ¿ves?

-creo que no, porque no sentí nada.

-… te dije que no pasaba nada Frida.

Ambos comienzan a reír felices, con sus ojos cerrados, y aun con ese tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Esas risas nos transportan 6 años adelante, a la misma fecha, 29 de julio; Manny está ahora en casa de Frida, jugando videojuegos con ella, ambos están sentados en el piso frente a la cama de Frida y con las piernas cruzadas:

-¡ja ja! ¡Acéptalo Frida, estás perdida, voy a volver a ganar!

-¡ya quisieras! ¡Yo ganaré esta vez!

De repente el sonido del videojuego interrumpe su batalla verbal para anunciarles que la batalla ha finalizado.

-¡já! Te dije que te ganaría.

-¡ush! Rayos –Frida se cruza de brazos y mira al piso muy enojada mientras Manny, aun sentado a su lado, hace alarde de su victoria.

-bueno… ¿quieres intentar dos de tres?

-… -Frida, aun con los brazos cruzados y expresión de enfado, desvía la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde está Manny.

-oh, vamos Frida, ¿acaso no me volverás a hablar? –y continua el silencio –bueno… tendré que jugar yo solo hasta que decidas hablarme de nuevo… -Manny dirige su mirada hacia la televisión mientras toma el control del videojuego en sus manos -…sí… así es, tendré que jugar completamente solo este videojuego de Súper Macho 4 al Extremo, solo porque mi mejor amiga no quiere jugar conmigo.

Mientras Manny dice esto, Frida desvía la mirada para nuevamente ver a su amigo, pero no está mirando exactamente su rostro, si no que solo presta atención a los labios de su amigo, que por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, le habían resultado bastante atractivos, tanto que sintió un increíble impulso de besarlos, y al darse cuenta de que no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo Manny y de lo que ella estaba pensando, sintió un nerviosismo tan fuerte que su temperatura corporal aumentó, se ruborizó completamente y sintió como sus cuerpo se estremeció… repentinamente…

-Ma-Manny…

-¿huh? –justo cuando Manny decide voltear a ver a Frida, el anonadado chico es sorprendido por el peso del cuerpo de su amiga, quien ahora lo ha puesto en una situación un poco incómoda, ya que él no entiende nada de4 lo que pasa: ahora ambos están prácticamente acostados en el piso, Manny abajo y Frida arriba, Manny solo se sostiene un poco por sus brazos, pero está casi recostado en el piso, Frida está sobre él, con sus manos apoyadas en el piso, una a cada lado del chico que aun no sabe lo que sucede, Frida está de rodillas entre las piernas de Manny y mirándolo a los ojos… por fin, Manny logra articular un poco su aliento para poder hablar.

-F-Frida… ¿q-que… -Frida coloca el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios de su amigo para callarlo de una manera realmente seductora, para luego abrir su mano de forma delicada y pasarla suavemente por el rostro de Manny, acariciándolo, hasta llegar a su hombro en donde recarga su mano, y luego colocar la otra alrededor de su cuello, luego, sin perderlo de vista, le susurra:

-shhh… tranquilo… -Frida se va acercando poco a poco, a Manny comienzan a brillarle los ojos mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumenta a cada segundo, empieza a sudar frio, se sonroja y se pone tan nervioso que incluso su cuerpo comienza a temblar un poco, jamás había tenido a Frida tan cerca como para percibir su respiración o su aroma, pero era algo que, si había de ser sincero, había fantaseado un par de veces; por su parte, Frida se sonroja y sus ojos también brillan mientras mira a Manny…

-… es solo un experimento… -luego de susurrarle esto último, Frida cierra sus ojos y acerca su rostro al de Manny: primero da un leve roce a los labios de Manny separándose unos milímetros de él por el nerviosismo, luego coloca sus labios sobre los de Manny de una forma sumamente provocativa, como incitándolo a que él hiciera lo mismo, algo que funcionó; el simple roce de los labios de Frida con los de Manny hace que él se ponga aun más nervioso, provocando que abra completamente sus ojos para ver a su amiga aun muy sonrojado y confundido.

La luz del atardecer que va anunciando la llegada de la noche entra por la ventana de a habitación de Frida iluminando la figura de ambos; Manny, después de unos segundos en shock, reacciona y responde al beso de Frida de manera dulce y tierna, cierra sus ojos, y rodea la espalda de Frida con su brazo derecho, y dejándose llevar por el momento, con su mano acaricia suavemente la espalda de Frida y su cabello, mientras su otro brazo permanece en el piso, ambos se entregaron profundamente en ese beso, no querían separarse, pero la falta de aire los obligó a separarse del otro, pero no a una gran distancia, ambos seguían en la misma posición en la que comenzaron el beso, los dos respiraban agitadamente para tratar de recuperar el aliento, luego se liberaron mutuamente y se volvieron a sentar frente a la televisión con las piernas cruzadas, al principio hubo absoluto silencio.

-¿ves?... te dije que no pasaría nada…

-… s-sí, creo que tenías razón…

Ninguno se miraba, solo veían la pantalla, pero ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados y muy felices.

-bueno, Manny… ¡ahora sí te voy a ganar!

-¡já! ¡Ni lo sueñes amiga, yo voy a ganar porque soy el Súper Macho!

-sigue soñando Manny…

…este juego lo llevamos bastante lejos, desde que lo comenzaste, cuando solo teníamos 10 años, y se hizo una costumbre, que ha durado mucho, y aun después de dos años de casados, seguimos adorando este juego, que nos unió de una manera tan fuerte, que nunca lo quisimos intentar con nadie más…

-¿y bien… Frida?... –Frida está sentada en la cama con la luz de la lámpara encendida y la cobija sobre sus rodillas, Manny se sube a la cama y se acerca a Frida como si fuera un gato acechando a su presa, hasta quedar frente a ella, luego espía lo que ella esta escribiendo,

-29 de julio ¿Por qué será que adoro esa fecha?

-porque es nuestro aniversario tonto –le dice Frida con una sonrisa, como jugando con él.

-Mmm… depende, ¿hablas de cuando nos casamos, o de cuando iniciamos este juego? –lo del juego se lo dice de una manera muy seductora mientras pone una pícara expresión en su rostro.

-¿y exactamente que pretendes ahora?

-nada que deba preocuparte… -Manny se acerca aun más a ella para susurrarle al oído al mismo tiempo que apaga la luz de la lámpara, y Frida deja su diario a un lado -… es solo un experimento…

**Fin**

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, ya después pondré el cuarto capítulo de mi fic de DP lo prometo, solo quería poner esto porque es de esas cosas que se me meten en la cabeza y me tardan años en salir jajaja.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
